The Legend of Zelda The New Hero of Time?
by TheBigFanFics2000
Summary: Tucker and all are back, will Tucker escape the fire temple, and if so, then what?


The New Hero of Time episode... for crap's sake, why do i always forget this?

Starring: TUCKER!!!

Tucker: Hellz yah biznatches!

IVANA!!!

Ivana: Nice to meet you all!

AND THAT'S IT!!!

Navi: What about me?

Link: And me?

Tucker: Like anyone gives a crap about you! HAHAHAHA!!!

Last time on this fic that yer reading, Tucker had, against his wishes left Ivana to wait as he cleared out the fire temple, or so he thought! For, long since dead, Link, had captured her and taken her to the fire temple and challenged Tucker for the title of the hero of time. After the battle, a giant, three-headed dragon arose from the lava, and supposedly roasted Tucker's ass. Or did it?

Tucker: Did it?

Are you serious?

Tucker: Don't leave me in suspense, for the sake of french toast-

Navi: What's with you and breakfast analogies?

Tucker: I have no idea, but I can only guess MidnaLovesLinkforever must be going out of her mind wanting to know what's happening next...

Well, she, and you, can find out, NOW!!!!

Tucker: Now?

OKAY, NOW!!!

Tucker: ...Well?

NOW, DAMNIT! NOW!!!

Dragon: WE WIN! WE WIN! HAHAHAHA!!!!

As the dragons celebrated their victory by opening a pack of dragon beer, they failed to notice the hole in the wall, shaped like a door, that had the smell of someone running through it carrying a zora and being followed by a kid and a fairy.

Link: What are you doing? You should of stayed and killed it!

Tucker: Well, maybe I would have if SOMEONE HADN'T KIDNAPPED IVANA!!!!

Link: That's no excuse, you have a responsibility to do the best for hyrule, not just to do what you want-

As Link attempted to finish his stupid statement, Tucker spun around and tripped Link, causing him to fall over and roll continuously as he fell down the hill. As they all reached the bottom, Link crashed into a rock and got up slowly, clutching his head. Link looked around, but didn't see Tucker anywhere.

Link: Hey! Where'd you go, stupid?! Come on, where are you?

Link looked around somemore and saw Tucker dart off behind a tree. Link took off after him and after a few minutes, he caught up with him. Link walked over to Tucker, who was still holding Ivana in his arms, but staring forward and not moving.

Link: What are you looking at?

Tucker: Quiet, look over there, and don't move...

Link looked to the other side of the clearing and saw a large group of moblins, iron knuckles and dinofols gathered around a giant fire, eating and chatting with one another. Tucker and Link backed into th brush quickly and Tucker sat Ivana up against a tree.

Link: What are we gonna do?

Tucker: We're gonna have to go around, but quickly, Ivana's getting worse, thanks to SOMEONE!!!

Navi: Yeah, Link!

Moblin: Hey, what was that?

Tucker: Ah, crap, great job, Navi!

Moblin: There's someone in those bushes over there!

The moblins and such picked up their weapons and all the monsters charged at the bushes.

Tucker: Okay, not much time, now, listen up Link, this is important! I'm gonna lead them away, you have to get Ivana out of here and to Kakariko village past that clearing over there!

Link: WHAT?

Tucker pulled out his firestorm cannon and leapt from the bushes and started mowing down the moblins.

Link: WAIT! Don't leave!

Tucker: I'm counting on you!

Link: You're... counting on me?

Tucker: DON'T SCREW IT UP!!!

Link: (growls) FINE!!!

As most of the moblins and whatever chased Tucker off into the forest, a few of the dinofols noticed Link and Ivana and circled around to kill them. Link struggled to pick up Ivana and ran off through the clearing with the dinofols hot on his tail. Link ducked down behind a large dead tree and the dinofols jumped over the tree and took off, leaving Link, who was still struggling to hold Ivana. Link dropped to the ground and let go of Ivana. Link looked up because of a slight rustle, when he looked above him, he came face-to-face with a dinofol who was clinging to the tree directly above him. As Link prepared to wet himself, the dinofol prepared to charge, it roared as a burst of bullets flew through its chest. The dionsaur fell over and rolled off the log. Ivana woke up immediately and looked up at where the dinofol was.

Ivana: Tucker? Is that you, honey?

A silence fell over the forest, and no one moved, not even Navi, who hadn't been mentined for a couple pages now... Ivana stared at the log, hoping to see Tucker come over the top, and flash her a smile, but a whole minute passed and no one came.

Ivana: Tucker, are you there? Hello?

Ivana got up and walked around the log and saw Tucker lying on the ground, his firestorm cannon lying next to him, the bullet chain empty, and three dead dinofols lying around him, the nearest to him's jaws stained with blood. Ivana's eyes widened and she ran to Tucker's side and rolled him over. Ivana looked down Tucker's body and saw a large bite mark on his torso, and a large pool of blood all around his body.

Ivana: Tucker, no, no... NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
